Such a top of a convertible vehicle is, for example, known from document DE 10 2011 101 972 B3 and comprises a linkage, which is displaceable between a closed position, in which atop cloth is spanned by means of the linkage, and a storage position, in which the linkage is stored together with the top cloth in a rear top storage compartment and in which the vehicle interior is uncovered to the top. The linkage, in relation to a vertical longitudinal center plane of the top, comprises one linkage arrangement respectively on both sides, said linkage arrangement being pivotably mounted at a rear main bearing and including a main link which can be considered to be a first pivot component that can be pivoted with respect to the respective main bearing. Additionally, the linkage is provided with a rear tensioning bracket which constitutes a further pivot component and which, in the closed position of the linkage, limits the top cloth in the rear and spans the same in the longitudinal direction of the top. Here, the tensioning bracket rests on a top compartment cover. For driving the pivot components, the top of the convertible vehicle comprises a drive motor which drives a drive wheel arrangement that can, on the one hand, be coupled to the tensioning bracket and, on the other hand, to the main link. For coupling the drive wheel arrangement to the main link, a relative movement of the main link with respect to the main bearing is utilized. This proves to be disadvantageous since the coupling already has to be released before the final position of the linkage is reached, in order to ensure that, taking into account all the production tolerances, a decoupling is effected. Consequently, it is not possible that the top, when being closed by means of the drive, is pushed against a front apron of the respective vehicle.
Furthermore, it is known to drive a main link and a tensioning bracket of a top of a convertible vehicle by means of separate drives. Consequently, per side of the top, two drive motors with an associated gearbox unit, an associated electrical control system and the like are required. When using hydraulic cylinders as drives, all in all four hydraulic cylinders are required for actuating the main link and the tensioning bracket, with control valves and the needed accessories.